disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
November 13
Theatrical releases Feature Films *1940 - Fantasia *1971 - The Aristocats is released in Italy. *1988 - Oliver & Company premieres. *1991 - Beauty and the Beast premieres at the El Capitan Theater. *1998 - I'll Be Home for Christmas *1999 - Toy Story 2 premieres at the El Capitan Theater. *2000 - 102 Dalmatians has its world premiere at Radio City Music Hall. Television *1984 - Donald Duck's 50th Birthday premieres as part of The Magical World of Disney on CBS. *1988 - Mickey's 60th Birthday premieres on NBC. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "Yuppy Ducks" and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "A Creep in the Deep" premiere in syndication. *1990 - The TaleSpin episode "War of the Weirds" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "A Duck By Any Other Name" premieres in syndication. *1992 - The Dinosaurs episode "Hungry for Love" premieres on ABC. *1993 - The Marsupilami episode "Hey! Hey! They're the Monkeys!/Jingle Bells, Something Smells" premieres on CBS. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "Protection" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Transmission: Impossible" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Magic in the Kitchen" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 - The Hercules ''episode "Hercules and the Minotaur" premieres in syndication. *1999 **The ''Recess episode "That Stinking Feeling/My Funny Valentines" and the Pepper Ann episode "The First Date Club/Unicycle of Life" premiere on ABC. **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Read My Book" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Eye of the Tempest" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2009 - The Phineas and Ferb episodes "Cheer Up Candace" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree" premiere on Disney Channel. *2015 **''BUNK'D'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Can You Hear Me Now". **The Doc McStuffins episodes "The New Nurse" and "Chilly's Loose Button" premiere on Disney Junior. *2016 - The Once Upon a Time episode "I'll Be Your Mirror" premieres on ABC. VHS & DVD releases *1991 - V.I. Warshawski *1994 - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *2007 - DuckTales: Volume 3 and TaleSpin: Volume 2 Laserdisc releases *1996 - Pocahontas: Deluxe Edition Events *1997 - The Lion King Broadway Show opens at the New Amsterdam Theater in New York. Video games *2000 - Mickey's Speedway USA DVD & Blu-ray releases *2012 - Brave and Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2 *2018 - Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 3 People Births *1932 - Richard Mulligan (actor and voice actor) *1934 - Garry Marshall (actor, director, producer, screenwriter, voice actor, and comedian) *1939 - Will Ryan (voice actor, singer, and musician) *1947 - Joe Mantegna (actor, producer, writer, director, and voice actor) *1952 - Art Malik (actor) *1955 - Whoopi Goldberg (actress, voice actress, comedian, author, and talk show host) *1960 - Neil Flynn (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *1967 - Steve Zahn (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *1969 - Stephen Full (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *1980 - Monique Coleman (actress, dancer, singer, philanthropist, and entrepreneur) Deaths *2019 - Niall Tóibín (actor and comedian) Category:Days in Disney history